


Glitter faces

by PhancyPhandom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Glitter, M/M, Makeup, Party, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhancyPhandom/pseuds/PhancyPhandom
Summary: "The first 3 songs, Dan was struggling to steady his strides, and more than ever, he wished he could hold onto Phil for support. Somehow, the clumsiest man alive, was gliding across the floor, looking suave, and dare Dan say, sexy in the dark lighting of the rink."Inspired by the amazing content provided by their time at the youtube summit: roller skating with all their youtube pals+ glitter faces. Also Dan gets introspective about makeup and society's gender roles!!!





	Glitter faces

“Ugh, isn’t rollerblading practically the same as Flamenco class, just on wheels?”

It was spain, the Creator Summit housed Dan and Phil for a few days of “Youtube related” festivities. They’d checked into their room a night ago, and it was slowly approaching the end of day two, with the last event on the Summit Itinerary being the roller rink. Dan was absentmindedly picking at the hotel note book, flipping pages and making little tears while he was waiting for Phil to finish blow drying his hair. 

They were going to go to it, obviously, it would be great to see their American friends again, to see Anthony again, however, Dan knew his hand-eye coordination was next to nothing. Phil appeared from the bathroom, still wrapped up in some towels, waving his messy mop of hair around.

“...that doesn’t make sense Dan, but, Anthony invited us to his room to get ready with him, It’s a themed roller rink party!” Phil made his way over to Dan, the cordless blow dryer in hand. “A 70s themed roller rink party, Dan.”

Phil playfully shook his wet hair in front of him, some of the spray soaking into the hotel note-pad and his shirt.

“Phil!”

“And, Anthony showed me some --facial embellishments-- that I think you’ll like.”

It was a silver sequin and metallic eyeshadow kit; it was somewhat costume-y, but makeup nonetheless. Phil knew him better than himself. Pulling out a makeup up set, saying he could “ambiguously wear it for the party”. It was so tempting, and that offering, it made Dan so damn happy.

Dan had some experience with makeup: eyeliner temporarily blinding him at sixteen. Secretly though, he longed to actually wear it. Rose coloured highlighter, champagne eyeshadow, brow liner, and maybe even clear mascara. However, those wishes stayed in the confines of his mind. It was funny, because people were so accepting on youtube these days, men were running their own beauty channels, men were running successful makeup companies. But, he wasn’t them, boldly extravagant, flaunting his “feminine” prowess to the masses. In little bits and pieces he was trying, bringing out the ‘softer Daniel’, painting his nails, and making throw away comments about makeup looks, but still, this was Dan, and his physical embodiment prevented him from ever going beyond day dreaming. The stigma with “men in makeup”, no matter how wrong he knew it was, always stopped him.

But when he turned to Anthony and Phil happily helping each other apply it, asking one another, Is this good? Should I put more sequins? Dan felt comfort. With the support of Phil and Anthony by his side, sporting sequin, silvery looks, he felt confidence. He had the safety of a themed party to justify his glittery eyes. He could let his physical embodiment go, just for tonight.

“I think we look like a couple of smokin’ bros, ready for a night out on the town!” Anthony exclaimed, wrapping his arms around both Phil and Dan.

“Hopefully this doesn’t sweat off as soon as I attempt to rollerblade.” Dan turned his face to the mirror, inspecting the delicately layered sequins, over a smoked out metallic underlay. He was proud of his work and loved Phil even more, for giving him an outlet like this.

“Oh it definitely will, I’m going to force you two to go speedskating with me around the rink.”

The first 3 songs, Dan was struggling to steady his strides, and more than ever, he wished he could hold onto Phil for support. Somehow, the clumsiest man alive, was gliding across the floor, looking suave, and dare Dan say, sexy in the dark lighting of the rink.

“Need some help over there?” Phil questioned, arcing around Dan and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Ugh Phil, piss off, I can do it.” Dan swatted Phil’s hands away, shakily making his way forward. One step, two steps, and Phil had to grab Dan’s forearm lest he end up on his ass.

“Sure, Dan.” he giggled.

It took a whole ten minutes, but Dan was starting to ascend from a “broken legged Bambi”, to a “dying swan”. Soon enough Dan was skating alongside Phil, stealing quick glances at how appealing he looked tonight. The thin, silk shirt whooshed with the movement from rollerblading, his black fringe melted into the darkness of the rink, and sometimes the flashing lights would catch the glimmer on Phil’s cheek. 

(Phil too could say something-along-the-same-lines about Dan. They were both so far gone for eachother.)

“You need to take a photo of this, it looks so pretty.” Phil yelled over the music, brushing his fingers along the glittery mess adorning Dan’s face. Dan momentarily flinched, the reflex of knowing that there were digital eyes everywhere.

“Yeah, maybe I should, even though ours practically look the same.” Dan said back, moving in closer to Phil’s ear.

“That’s not true! You did yours all by yourself, and you were so particular about the sequins!” Phil was still shouting even though they were closer together. He did have a point though, Dan was really enjoying applying it himself, and if Phil said it looked nice….

“Dan, let’s go to the toilets for a selfie before you sweat it all off.”

The lighting was surprisingly sound, for it being a hotel’s toilets. Dan slide out his phone, and began working out the angles.

“Should we take one together?” Dan asked, still checking for the best shot.

“For memories yeah, but for instagram, I think you should be the main feature. I’d just take away from your masterpiece.”

“Stop trying to ‘butter me up’ you flop, Just come into the frame.” Dan laughed, pulling Phil by the front of his shirt.

Dan briefed the room, then leaned in closer to Phil’s face, making it so both of their glitter sides were facing the camera.

“This one is for the memories.” Dan smiled at Phil, moving in and kissing him, glitter and all.

Phil was surprised, considering anyone could’ve walked in, but a feeling of warmth and fuzziness settled in as soon as Dan’s lips met his. The kiss lasted longer than he thought it would, not to say that he didn’t enjoy it, but he was a little confused. Dan stayed frozen in place with his lips still pressed against Phils.

“-m takin’ a burst, don’ move” Dan mumbled against Phil’s lips. “Need to ge’ the bes’ shot”

Phil’s heart was going crazy fast. This beautiful, ridiculous boy, who sometimes liked to wear makeup, was posing against his lips for a photo. He couldn’t wait till they could get out of their skates. Dan finally pulled back, but didn’t go to check the pictures right away. He spent a quiet few seconds inspecting Phil’s face. His eyes flitted to the glitter on his cheek, then up to Phil's eyes, and down to his lips.

“Thanks for putting up with me.” Dan said, lifting his hands to fit snugly around Phil’s hips. Some should’ve come in by now, it wasn’t fair that Phil had to control himself for this long. “I’m glad you suggested the glitter.”

Phil sighed happily, and imitated Dan’s hands, wrapping him into a big hug.

“I love it, I love you, and I knew you’d love the makeup.” He murmured into Dan’s hair, each of them just holding each other in the empty bathroom at the party. This was so like them. Taking a little breather from the crowd, reminding each other they were here, they were real. Sometimes it was overwhelming, talking to different people, putting on a face for others. They loved their friends, but it was different than just being with each other.

It was also nice to treat Phil like he was his boyfriend, to hold his hand, kiss him, take silly “couple photos”, even if it all happened in the hotel toilets.

“Ready to fall on your ass again?” Dan offered, leading Phil to door by his hand.

“Only if we do it together.” Phil sniggered.

**Author's Note:**

> Its on tumblr too!!!
> 
> @phancy-phandom 
> 
> (under the tag "my works")
> 
>  
> 
> My name is violetta (if that is somehow relevant to your interest about me) :3


End file.
